Late night visit
by Strawberrygeek
Summary: Jim's favourite gunman visits him late at night because he needs help. - Mormor


It was way past midnight, Jim was already lying in bed when heard a knock on his front door. He sighed in annoyance. He had been in the middle of plotting a new and brilliant crime to ease his boredom and bring some entertainment.

The dark haired consulting criminal stood up and checked the time on his mobile phone. Two o' clock in the morning. He frowned. Whoever this was, Jim would personally skin the person if it wasn't important! And he could only think of one person who would dare to knock at his door at this time of night, let alone think of only person that knew where he lived. He would skin him alive and turn him into shoes!

"Who is it?" Jim called through the intercom.

"Really, Jim? It's me, Seb. Don't tell me you considered anyone else to come visit you. It would certainly surprise me if someone else came to see" Seb told him dryly, but something didn't sound quite right with his voice, Jim noticed alarmed. "I have a little problem here. Care to let me in?" His voice sounded strained and tense. Jim stiffened and immediately opened the door.

Ripping the door open he sucked in his breath sharply as he saw Seb heavily leaning against the doorframe. One hand pressed against some nasty looking wound on his abdomen, the other clutched against the other side of the doorframe to steady himself. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Get in" Jim ordered his favourite gunman roughly. Slamming the door shut, he instantaneously turned around to examine Seb. Just in time to save him from falling down after tripping over a pair of shoes. The consulting criminal slung one arm around Seb's waist, dragged him over to the couch and went to fetch his first aid kit. Even criminals like him possessed something like that. One could never know when it would come in handy.

"What the hell happened to get you hurt like that?!" Jim was angry at Seb for letting someone injure him like that. That wasn't like Seb at all. It wasn't professional, it was incompetent. Taking a scissor, Jim started to cut open Seb's gray shirt, careful not to accidentally cut into Seb's flesh as well, because his hand was shaking slightly with rage. Whoever did this was better dead by now. Seb swallowed.

"The boss of a drug dealer ring somehow came into possession of your address. I took care of them" Seb began his report, "One must have been hiding under his dead buddy and when I came down from the rooftop to check if everyone was dead he came at me with a knife, using his buddy as a shield and well. You can see the rest" he finished. His voice was emotionless, but Jim knew that Seb tried to keep the pain out of it, not wanting to show how badly the wound hurt. Jim sighed and went through his short black hair. He wasn't good at treating people, but it had to be enough for Seb.

The shirt was cut completely now so that Jim could get a better look at the injury. So much blood. He didn't like it when Seb got hurt because of him. It meant that he was doing a poor job. That wasn't professional either. It was incompetent as well. Jim should have hidden his address better. He had to find out how some lousy drug dealer got it in the first place, but that had to wait until he had finished treating Seb's wound.

Shuffling through the first aid kit, he found some pain killers and handed them to Seb together with a glass of water. Then he started to wipe away the blood with a wet towel, making Seb hiss in pain as he went over the wound too roughly. He wasn't especially careful, but Seb didn't complain once.

After most of the blood was cleaned away, it only looked half as bad. Well, actually no. It looked as bad as before, just with less blood. It didn't seem as if any vital organs were harmed and the cut wasn't deep, only long. Seb's face was pale from the loss of blood and the pain, but Jim was almost finished. All that was left was to stitch it up.

"Seb, I have to stitch you up. Don't you dare move, got it? I'll make you regret if, if I mess up because of you and have to do it again" Seb chuckled hoarsely and grimaced at the pain that caused him, but the pain killer were slowly taking effect.

"I'll give it my best. Don't want to get on your bad side, boss" Seb told him mockingly and Jim raised his brow.

"That would imply that I have a good side as well" he tried to sound honestly offended, but a small smile that played around his lips. Seb stretched his hand out, grabbed Jim by the collar of his pyjama and dragged him with much effort on top of him. Seb's other arm sneaked up to move to the back his Jim's head.

"I think there are some good sides to you as well" Seb said in a low-pitched voice, licking across Jim's lips. The consulting criminal opened his mouth a bit, allowing Seb's tongue to slip in and explore it, before he carefully caught it with his teeth. A moan escaped Seb when Jim dragged his teeth over his tongue ever so slowly and then started to suck on it.

The gunman began to unbutton his boss' pyjama impatiently, growling in frustration as his shaky fingers wouldn't work as he wanted them to. He had lost too much blood. Jim sat back on Seb's thighs and disposed of the bothersome thing. Tossing it aside, he resumed his previous position and attacked Seb's mouth firmly.

Eventually they parted, both of them breathing hard. Seb's injury had started to bleed heavily again.

"I think we should patch you up first, before we continue" Jim stated panting, lips red and swollen.

"That would be a good idea" Seb agreed, placing one hand on his wound, eying Jim hungrily. He continued to stare at Jim when he started to stitch the cut.

As soon as Jim had finished his job, he returned his attention to Seb's mouth. Seb didn't kiss him back. Frowning, he looked up to see that Seb had passed out. Jim flicked his gunman's forehead with a frustrated grown and went to fetch a blanked.

* * *

My first Mormor fanfic, hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to write the fourth chapter for 'Missing Piece' today, hopefully I'll be able to finish it as well. See ya!


End file.
